Hold Me, Touch Me, Kiss Me
by Karren
Summary: Stephanie has the worst day ever and she dosen't care anymore and is going to have a night of fun, but we all know about her tolerance to the hard stuff.


I do not own anything of Janet's and wish that the Men of the Plum world really existed sighhh. This little story came to me when my husband came home from his over night shift from work. Hope you like.

Told by Stephanie

I had just had the most shitiest of days. Everything that could go wrong did and I was over it. Tonight after I get cleaned up from my latest escapade, I was going out and getting drunk, I didn't care anymore. I was gonna let loose, go to a club, dance with various men, and let the booze take me away, it's gonna be my calgone moment. Stepping into my black FMP's, I sashay my little behind out into the living room.

"Bye Rex don't wait up" I say walking out the door "Mommy's gonna get her some happy"

At the club, I met up with Lula and Connie for our impromptu girl's night out. We sat and talked about some of the men that would make it so obvious to walk by our table. We drank beers, had shots, and danced the night away in the arms of some of the guys we talked about.

"Well" I said sitting down from my last go round on the dance floor "I think I've gotten over my day now" I said wiping my face and forehead with a cocktail napkin

"Good cause it sure was ugly"

"I'll drink to that" Connie said holding up her shot and tossing it back

Over the next hour we sat and watched the other people on the dance floor and drank. When we were pretty well on our way to being happy we decided that we better go. Walking out of the club we were all talking and laughing when the booze that I had consumed suddenly hit me and I started dancing and acting a fool. I turned to walk backwards talking to the girls when I hit a brick wall.

"Opps where did that wall come from?" I said laughing and saw Connie and Lula stop and their eyes bug out of their heads

"You should see your faces" I said bending and laughing

"Uhh Steph" Connie said suddenly very sober. I looked at her and she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw a black wall in front of me; I looked up the wall and came to see it was Ranger.

"Ohhhhhh heyyyyyyyy it's Ranger" I slurred

"Babe"

"Babe" I giggled repeating him and heard the girls suck in a breath. With everything they had to drink they should have been as bombed as me, but just the mere presence of Ranger had sobered them right up.

"Raaanger" I said sliding up to him and pressing my body into his. He looked down at me and quirked an eyebrow "Hold me" I said putting his arms around me "Touch me" I said running my fingers over his face "Kiss me" I said sloppily pressing my lips to his

"Babe" he said pulling his head back to see me better "you're tanked"

I burst out laughing spitting all over Rangers face and turned back and looked at Connie and Lula who were intently watching us.

"He said Tank" I said laughing pointing back to Ranger over my shoulder "hmmm Tank" I said turning back to Ranger "Wonder if he ever wanted to kiss me and stuff" I said and saw a quick flash of anger in Ranger as he thought of his best friend doing anything with me.

"Come on Babe your done" he said as a black SUV rolled up on us and he placed an arm around my waist

"Okey Dokey" I said as I saw Lester and Tank get out of the truck

"Tannnnnk" I hollered and Ranger rolled his eyes

"Make sure Connie and Lula gets home safe" Ranger said as he put me in the passenger side seat

"10-4" Lester said walking with Tank over to the girls

Ranger took off and drove me home. He helped me stumble up to my apartment and helped me inside.

"Babe what have you done to yourself?" he asked

"Shhhh Rex is still asleep"

"He's on his wheel" Ranger said looking into my kitchen

"Ohhh ok then I had a bad day" I said flopping down on my couch and falling over with my head on a couch pillow. Ranger came over and pulled off my heels.

"Wanna fool around?"

"No Babe when that happens I want you to be present" he said pulling my feet around and laying me out on the couch. My eyes grew heavy and they began to close.

"Night Babe" I heard Ranger say and felt him kiss my temple

The next morning when I woke up, I swore to God that I would never ever drink again. My tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth, my eyes were crusted over, and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Oh God never again" I said dragging myself to the bathroom to use it and stand under the shower to help me feel better. I placed a robe around myself and made a towel turban for my hair, shuffling out into the kitchen I quietly took a glass, filled it with water, and popped four Advil that I found in my cabinet.

"Ohhhhh" I moaned rubbing my head

"Something wrong Babe?" I heard and groaned

"Not now" I said and heard a low chuckle "Couldn't I be spared the humiliation of what went on last night for a little while longer?"

"How you feeling?" Ranger asked sitting a bag on my table and I looked at it through the slits in my eyes

"Like death warmed over"

Ranger came up to me and put his arms around me and had me pinned against the counter of my sink. He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me. Why in all that's holy would he start this now?

"In the bag on the table is the cure, have it and feel better then later when you are human again call me and we'll talking about holding you" he said wrapping me in his arms and pulling me to him "and touching you" he said running his hand up my torso to land on my neck "And kissing you" he said giving me a bone melting kiss. Ranger pulled back and left with me still with puckered up lips.

"Dammmmn" I said finally able to move from the spot I was glued too. I made it to the table and quickly made the cure disappear.

THE END


End file.
